


You're The Best

by moonpeachluna



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpeachluna/pseuds/moonpeachluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like girls." She eventually blurted out.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Makoto questioned, his smile not fading. "Well then, gay people are the best."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute one chapter thingy for you guys! This was inspired by an adorable comic drawn by Tumblr user yahoberries, as well as my friend BA who gave me this prompt! Don't be shy to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy!

Komaru wiped her clammy hands on the sides of her skirt. Her entire body was drenched in sweat as she watched her brother from a hidden place in the hallway. Makoto was sitting on the couch, impulsively eating potato chips as he played around on his computer. Her back was against the hallway wall as she slowly counted to ten in her head, over and over again. "I'm going to tell him...in ten seconds." She whispered to herself, her legs quivering from nervousness. But every time she counted all the way up to ten, she would immediately start counting from one again.

Komaru Naegi was fifteen years old, an eighth grader who was only a few months away from being a freshman in high school. Blanketed in anxiety, Komaru was already a bit of a mess as it was. But now was a time where Komaru's anxiety was a million times worse. She decided that she was ready to tell someone. After almost a year of constant self-loathing, Komaru was ready to tell someone close to her...that she liked girls. She liked girls like other girls her age liked boys. It had been a thought in the back of her mind since she was a kid, but after those many years she was ready to tell someone close to her. And she knew she couldn't trust anyone besides her brother. So with another deep breath, she counted to ten once again.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Fi-...Screw it." She said with a sudden determination. She pulled herself from her comfort method and quite literally dragged herself into the living room and plopped down next to Makoto. Makoto looked over at his sister with a warm smile before focusing his attention back to his computer and chips. Komaru could swear that she heard her heart beating out of her chest as she considered her next words carefully.

"Hey...M-Makoto?" Komaru stuttered out with a painfully nervous grin. Her hands were shaking, so she stuffed them in-between her thighs so Makoto wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, Komaru?" Her brother responded, not moving his eyes from his computer.

"What are your thoughts on gay people?" She could feel her face go completely red as she began to sweat even more than before.

"I mean... A few of my friends are gay." Makoto looked up at his sister with that same kind smile, "There's nothing wrong with them, is there? I don't have much of an opinion."

His response only made her more nervous. She clenched her hands together, she psyched herself out in her mind.  
Just say it Komaru…Say it.

"I like girls." She eventually blurted out.

"Hmmm?" Makoto questioned, his smile not fading. "Well then, gay people are the best."

Komaru could already feel tears stream down her cheeks as her smile grew as wide as humanly possible. She tackled Makoto, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Makoto's computer fell off the couch and on to the floor, making a loud not-so-good sound and the bag of chips spilled all over the couch as well, leaving small scraps of potato spread all around the pair. But he didn't care, his sister was in his arms, and she was happy. That's all that mattered.


End file.
